kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kit Taylor (Neo Universe)
Kit Taylor is a young adult who lost his father during childhood. Since then, he has been framed for many "misunderstandings" and has gained a reputation as a thief. He was placed in a foster home until he turned 18. He mysteriously finds an Advent Deck in his apartment, giving him the ability to cross between worlds and transform into Kamen Rider Dragon Knight History Dragon Knight After turning 18, he makes his way to the apartment he spent his childhood in and found an Advent Deck that opened his senses to the presence of the monsters abducting people. He gains the ability to transform into Kamen Rider Dragon Knight armed with the Dragon Advent Deck that he obtained. He would later meet Len (Kamen Rider Wing Knight), with whom he agreed to help fight Xaviax's monsters in the hopes of finding his father. He did so after failing to heed Len's advice about re-establishing the Contract with the Advent Beast associated with the Deck, Dragreder, by activating the Contract Card in the Deck and fully reactivating his Dragon Knight armor powers. He nearly got duped into helping Drew (Kamen Rider Torque) before his true motive is revealed. After discovering the truth about the Advent Decks, Len believes that Xaviax probably played a part in helping Kit find the Advent Deck but Kit believes that he was guided here by his father and it was by his own will that he became Dragon Knight. After fighting for a long time, becoming more experienced and even becoming a threat to Xaviax, Len decides that Kit should replace Adam and become a true Rider and not just an Earth substitute. However, the process will involve leaving Earth behind for good. Though honored, Kit decides to wait to answer until he feels he's thought it through enough. Later, when Kit confronts Axe for the first time, he tries to vent Axe, but can't find it in himself to do so. This would immediately haunt him as Axe holds him back, not allowing him to stop JTC from venting Chris. He is later confronted by the Cho brothers who intimidate and defeat him easily, but don't vent him. After receiving a message from JTC about his father, Kit and Maya both go to him only to run into a trap consisting of JTC and the Cho brothers. Kit successfully repels them and is able to vent Albert, leaving Danny furious. He begins to feel remorse for venting Albert, as he had purposely never vented anyone before that point. Following Albert's venting and Kase's return, he begins to feel useless, due to losing to both Danny and Kase and hearing his dad saying that he disapproves of Kit's actions. He is then attacked and pushed through a mirror by a mysterious Kamen Rider with the same armor as Dragon Knight but black. However he wakes up discovering that the fight with the mysterious Rider was but a dream. He is then approached by Michelle Walsh who identifies him upon Kit evading her and getting to the bookstore, he, Maya, and Trent discover the information was downloaded. Following this incident he goes off to fight attacking monsters to discover Len and Kase taking them out quickly. He leaves angrily with Kase noting the similarities between him and Adam (stating that it was his attitude was how it started before betraying the others) but Len believes otherwise. Going off to visit his father again he finds Xaviax waking up his father but only for a short time. Kit discovers that everything that has happened to him thus far was because of Xaviax and that he was manipulating his father. Xaviax gives him a very simple offer, vent Wing Knight and Siren to bring his father back. Afterwards he has another nightmare this time becoming the black Rider and venting Wing Knight and fighting Siren before waking up. While reflecting he is once again confronted by Danny. When Danny got the upper hand, he sees JTC vent him and hinting towards Kit's conversation with Xaviax. He talks about this to Len and Kase and decides to go against Xaviax saying that saving his father through those means is wrong and is ready to become a real Kamen Rider. When going to inform his father of his future course of actions, he is kidnapped and arrested by the No-Men. They trick him into battle against a mirror monster to test his skills as a Kamen Rider. Michelle Walsh later interrogates him until he craftily escapes using a reflection from a spilled glass of water. He finds a Mirror Monster on the way out and manages to defeat it, but ends up attacked by Kamen Riders Strike and Wrath. He injures his leg in the fight, but Len and Kase save him in time and manage to escape. They later regroup in the bookstore, where Kase heals his injured leg. While regrouping, Kase shows Kit his Survive card as they engage Strike and Wrath once again. Kit, who was fighting JTC and is about to get vented, is saved by Len. They both witness JTC capture Metalgelas and Evildiver and unite them into Genosider. Overpowered by Wrath and Strike, they fail to save Kase from being vented. Both wanting revenge for her, they go after JTC, with Kit finding him first. After surviving his Final Vent, he watches Len use his Survive Mode, venting Strike in the process. Len and Kit chase after Wrath both using their Survive Modes. When Len is cornered, Kit readies his Final Vent, but after using too much energy, Survive Mode deactivates at an inopportune moment. In a final desperate attack to save Len, Kit uses his normal Final Vent only to miss and get hit with Wrath's Final Vent. He ends up being vented by Wrath, making him the tenth Rider vented in the series. Xaviax steals the Dragon Knight deck and claims that he has a surprise waiting for Len and gives the Dragon Knight deck to the original owner, Adam. When Eubulon is revived, Kit is rescued from the Advent Void. Waking up from the Advent Void, he finds Kase and Eubulon, who is weakened from traveling through the Advent Void, and is given the Onyx deck. He was initially put off due to his dream but Kase and Eubulon reassure him that those were only nightmares. Taking the deck he finds Len and assists him in taking out some of Xaviax's monsters and reunites with him and meets some of the Ventaran Riders, initially put off due to his experience with their Earth counterparts. He soon goes off to save Maya when Eubulon senses that she's in danger. He meets up with Adam but is not easily swayed by his wanting to return to the Riders. They argue about how their situation with Xaviax is worse in which both mirror twins activate their Rider forms and fight. Kit overpowers Adam and is about to vent him until Eubulon stops the fight not wanting Kit's nightmare to turn into reality, venting someone out of anger. He returns with Maya with Eubulon and Adam following. Interestingly enough, so far he's the only Kamen Rider who had to find his Advent Beast (or more specifically have his Advent Beast, Dragreder, find him) as opposed to the other Kamen Riders who were all given their Advent Decks with their respective Advent Beast already in place and contracted to them (the exceptions are Len and Kase who were some of the original Kamen Riders and the only Riders not separated from their respective Advent Deck and Advent Beast in the battle on Ventara). Unlike the other Riders who were simple to manipulate by just giving them a simple desire, Kit had no real vice or ambition meaning that just simply giving him something was not enough. Xaviax had to take a more precise and lengthy process to acquire him. Xaviax kidnaps his father and then begins to frame Kit for his misunderstandings. However, he didn't join Xaviax and becomes a Rider opposing Xaviax. Eventually Xaviax approaches Kit and reveals everything to him using his love for his father to betray Wing Knight, the one who trusts Kit the most. However, after everything he's been through, Kit realizes that saving him that way would be wrong and decides to continue fighting against Xaviax. Hero Wars: Riders vs. Rangers Doctor X resurrected and gathered all defeated Rider villains, creating a group known as Shocker. He told Kit that the Riders and monsters needed to destroy the Power Rangers to ensure the survival of the Riders, and, answering that, Kit took control of Shocker, becoming its Great Leader to battle the Power Rangers and also the Armada, a new union of Power Ranger villains led by the High Seas Rangers' Captain Marvelous. As the Great Leader of Shocker, Kit apparently destroyed many Power Ranger teams, apparently leaving only High Seas Red (and the second High Seas Silver) alive, while Dragon Knight himself was seemingly the last remaining Rider. After he was wounded in his battle against High Seas Red, Doctor X used the opportunity to overthrow him and take control of the organization. The story about Riders needing to destroy Rangers to survive was a lie, and Doctor X was actually allied with the Armada and using both High Seas Red and Dragon Knight to destroy the other heroes and afterwards destroy the nominal leaders of the two organizations. However, Kit and Marvelous already realized that trap from the beginning before the war starts. The destruction of the Power Rangers was actually just an act and the truth was, all the Rangers and Riders were just sent into a special spot in the Advent Void. Kit turned against Shocker and the Armada, supported by all other Riders and Rangers. Alongside the High Seas Rangers, he destroyed General Shadow. In the end, he faced Doctor X, the man behind Shocker, and defeated him with the help of the Power Rangers team the , and Kamen Riders Thrust and Sting. However, after being defeated, Doctor X was revealed to be Dragon Knight's old enemy, Xaviax, who escaped afterwards. After the battle, Kit reconciles with Drew Lansing accepting his friendship before the latter takes his leave. Hero Wars II VR Ryan, alongside Beast Rider and Element Fury Pink invaded the fortress of Grimlord on Earth. However, inside, they're overrun by the forces of Space Shocker, which had allied itself with Grimlord's army. Ryan was separated from the others and trapped by Shocker's forces, when Astro Rider arrived, answering the call for help of Element Fury Red, who asked for reinforcements to help in the attack. Astro Rider brought with him more allies, including Star Rider, Super-V, the Power Ranger teams , and Dragon Knight himself to confront Space Shocker. Dragon Knight briefly fights against Tortoise Undead and afterwards pierces through a Ptera Demon. Afterwards, Dragon Knight presumably stays fighting against the other reinforcements brought by Space Ikadevil, while Astro Rider is thrown out of the area. Space Ikadevil himself is finished by the Powers Rangers High Seas, while VR Ryan and Star Rider leave to fight against Space Shocker's and Grimlord's leaders. After the battle is over, Dragon Knight appears on top of a nearby cliff alongside the other heroes who appeared to help to say goodbye to Ryan and the others. Rider Wars Kit managed to find Dylan in Drupers, telling the young Rider that he somehow knew Shu before Eubulon appears to them. He warns the Riders about the Alliance's plan and the situation between the Riders from both eras, having Dylan become curious about it. Kit would plan to gather the Kamen and Neo Riders as Andrew Gordon decides to join him. He takes Drew to Windy City, meeting up with Sam at the Windy City Detective Agency as he offers the young Rider to help the detective on his case. Later, Kit approaches James Trademore, asking him to join the battle against the Alliance. James refused until he was attacked by the Alliance's monsters. He arrived to fight them until Feudal Rider Emperor appears to attack him before Dragon Knight retreats. Meeting up with Sam in Windy City, Kit asks the detective to join the battle against the Alliance and Shu's origins, which Sam would inform him about the boy. Kit went to the lighthouse as he noticed that his mother, Saki looking at the picture with the note that Shu wrote as she blamed herself for his death. Dragon Knight arrived where Shu was and sent the boy to meet with his mother while Feudal Rider Orange distracts Emperor. However, they were attacked by another one of the Alliance's monsters until Masked Riders Amazon and Super-V finished them off. Thanking both Riders, however their next target would be the Kamen Riders as Sam arrived to distract both Riders. Once they reached the lighthouse, Shu was about to meet up with Saki, however Emperor appears to retrieve his son as Kit transformed to fight Emperor. Overpowered by Emperor, Orange arrives to fight him, but failed to save the boy. Dylan was furious about Kit not knowing Shu's feelings. Kit would gather the remaining Kamen and Neo Riders as Dylan and James would join him. Once the remaining Riders arrive, both sides attack as Dragon Knight and Masked Rider Warrior 2 were defeated by each other. However all the Riders were freed thanks to Orange as they started to battle the Alliance. Dragon Knight freed Shu from the machine as the ship was destroyed by Power Rider, Strike, and Masked Rider X. After battling the Alliance, Dex stated that their battle wasn't over as the Rider War continues. However the Masked Riders admit their defeat after seeing Orange protecting a flower as they would congratulate the young Riders. Sometimes later, Kit visits the lighthouse and looked at the photo of Shu. Forms - Default= Dragon Knight Dragon Knight has a very wide range of moves, most involving his contracted Advent Beast Dragreder, as well as a varied set of Advent Cards making him relatively balanced in terms of potential combat ability. However, he does not have any trick based Advent Cards like Camo's Clear Vent or Sting's Copy Vent or possess a personal weapon like Wing Knight's Dark Visor, Siren's Blanc Visor or Torque's Magna Visor. Dragon Knight motorcycle is called the Dragon Cycle which transforms from his motorcycle Dragreder Dragreder is a red mechanical Japanese dragon which is Dragon Knight's Advent Beast. When Dragon Knight activates his Survive Mode card, Dragreder evolves into Dragranzer, a dragon that can turn into a motorcycle. Dragon Knight's Advent Deck Dragon Knight slots his cards on the dragon-like slot on his left arm called the Drag Visor. Before the contract was established, the design was more generic but worked the same way. *'Attack Vent': Summons Dragreder to directly attack his opponents. *'Sword Vent': Conjures a dragon-designed broadsword. Without the contract, it was a normal katana that broke easily. *'Strike Vent': Attaches a dragon-like gauntlet on his right hand to shoot a burst of flames, assisted by Dragreder. *'Guard Vent': Attaches dragon-like guards on his arms. *'Final Vent': Summons Dragreder for Dragon Knight's Final Vent. It consists of him jumping into the air, delivering a flying side kick powered by Dragreder's flames. *'Survive': Allows Dragon Knight to access Survive Mode and transforms Dragreder to Dragranzer. When activated, the background of the card shines with a spinning red flame effect. Dragreder.png|'Attack Vent ('AP: 5000): Sword Vent.png|'Sword Vent ('AP: 2000): Strike_Vent.jpg|'Strike Vent ('AP: 2000): Guard_Vent.png|'Guard Vent ('AP: 2000): Final_Vent.png|'Final Vent ('AP: 6000): Ryuki-SurviveRekka.jpg|'Survive Rekka': - Survive Mode= Survive Mode In his Survive Mode, his armor and Advent Deck change to a more defined crimson red and the dragon designs are even more emphasized. In addition, his new cards reinforce his balanced fighting style as well as give him a new trick-based Advent Card called Strange Vent. Advent Deck Dragon Knight's slot changes from his arm slot to a dragon-like gun called the Drag Visor-Zwei. The Survive card is inserted inside the dragon mouth and the cards are slotted on the side of the slot. *'Attack Vent': Summons Dragranzer to directly attack his opponents. *'Sword Vent': Opens a blade on the slot (similar to a pocket knife). *'Shoot Vent': Summons Dragranzer who shoots a burst of flames. *'Guard Vent': Dragranzer coils around Dragon Knight which protects him from attacks. *'Trick Vent': Creates several copies of Dragon Knight. *'Strange Vent': An odd card which, upon being slotted, will become any card that any of the other Riders use (often the next card in their decks). The new card must be reslotted to use. *'Final Vent': Summons Dragranzer for Dragon Knight Survive Mode's Final Vent. Dragranzer transforms into a motorcycle that Dragon Knight rides. It will shoot fireballs at its enemies then ram itself into them. DRAGRANZER.jpg|Advent (AP: 7000): Summons Dragranzer. SurviveSwordVent.jpg|Sword Vent (AP: 3000) SurviveShootVent.jpg|Shoot Vent (AP: 4000) SurviveGuardVent.jpg|Guard Vent (AP: 4000) SurviveStrangeVent.jpg|Strange Vent SurviveTrickVent.jpg|Trick Vent SurviveFinalVent-1.jpg|Final Vent (AP: 9000) }} - Onyx= Onyx Dragblacker is a black Japanese dragon that is a dark copy of Dragreder, and Kamen Rider Onyx contract beast. Advent Deck Like Dragon Knight, Onyx slots his cards on the dragon-like slot on his left arm called the Black Drag Visor. *'Attack Vent': Summons Dragblacker to directly attack his opponents. *'Sword Vent': Conjures a black dragon-designed broadsword. *'Strike Vent': Attaches a black dragon-like gauntlet on his right hand to shoot a burst of black flames assisted by Dragblacker. *'Guard Vent': Attaches black dragon-like guards on his arms. *'Final Vent': Summons Dragblacker for Onyx's Final Vent. It consists of Onyx jumping into the air to emit dark energy and then deliver a flying side kick with Dragblacker flying behind to boost the attack's power with its dark flame. Kaman Rider Onyx Deck.png|'Attack Vent' (AP: 6000): Summons Dragblacker Kaman Rider Onyx Final Vent.png|'Final Vent' (AP: 7000): Executes Dragon Rider Kick. Kaman Rider Onyx Strick Vent.png|'Strike Vent' (AP: 3000): Conjures Drag Claw Kaman Rider Onyx Guard Vent.png|'Guard Vent' (GP: 3000): Conjures Drag Shield Kaman Rider Onyx Sword Vent.png|'Sword Vent' (AP: 3000): Conjures Drag Saber - Masked Rider= In Hero Wars: Riders vs. Rangers, Kit takes the form of Masked Rider through Camo's Copy Vent card to wipe out the remaining Ranger teams in order to end the war. Equipment *'Ecto-Accelerator Belt': Masked Rider's transformation belt. * Electro Sabre: The most important weapon of Masked Rider's artillery, the Electro Sabre uses one swift cut to finish off an enemy. The Electro Sabre comes out of the Ecto-Phase on his belt. It's very rare that any of Dregon's maggots or insectivores can sustain the harsh blow of the Electro Saber. * Combat Chopper is Masked Rider's motorcycle, he reeves up for battle when the city is under attack. It talks and transforms into a creature form. It can reach very high speeds and isn't afraid to fight back and is very feisty when it comes to battling Count Dregon's evil forces. With Dex's assistance, Chopper can also change into other variations depending of which mode Masked Rider uses such as Super Gold or Super Blue. * Magno is Masked Rider's customized automobile he utilizes when facing extremely strong monsters. Much like Combat Chopper, Magno speaks but in a female voice. Magno was given to Dex by his grandfather. Magno also can transform into a creature to fight. She is capable of driving at accelerated speeds and digging underground. Combat Techniques and Other Body Parts *'Rider Kick': *'Warrior Punch': Masked Rider & Masked Rider Warriors are using Warrior Punch to attack Bruticon. Never used by Kit as Masked Rider File:Sting_Cppy_Vent.jpg|*'Copy Vent': Copies an opponent Rider's appearance & weapons. }} Notes *In American footage, Dragon Knight's suit actor was Hiroshi Maeda. *Unlike Kamen Rider Ryuga's counterpart, Kamen Rider Onyx was actually a good Kamen Rider. *Kit is the only Earth rider to have met his ventaran twin. *Kit is the only Earth Rider to have fought in the final battle against Xaviax.